The present invention relates to an electrical connector and improved dual channel fuel dispensing hose for a fuel dispensing system, and more particularly to an improved hose that carries electrical power and fuel to a fuel dispensing nozzle from the fuel dispenser and carries fuel vapor away from a fuel dispensing nozzle.
In the past several years, workers in the art of fuel dispensing nozzles have attempted to provide electronics, led displays, and basic computer capabilities within the nozzle itself. These attempts have been hampered by the inability to transport the electrical power and signals from the fuel pump to the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,412, issued to Leander, on Jun. 25, 1977, is an example of a prior art system. In the Leander arrangement, a display is placed atop a nozzle. The display is capable of displaying the amount of fuel dispensed, or other user information. The nozzle is powered by a battery installed therein.
Another example of such a nozzle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,013, issued to Hunger. In the Hunger patent, the nozzle has an electronic flowmeter, in addition to a display system for displaying data to be read by the user. This patent speaks only generally of power requirements, and suggests using a battery.
Numerous other attempts have been made in the prior art to provide electronics and computer capabilities to a dispensing nozzle. The problem in the prior art is that no safe and efficient way to provide power to the fuel dispensing nozzle exists. Because of the high volatility of fuel being dispensed, it has always been unsafe to provide power supplies in the nozzle, or to run electrical wires to the nozzle. As a result, although numerous patents and prior art publications showing electronics installed into fuel dispensing nozzles exist, none of these have met with commercial success. Regulatory bodies responsible for safety, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL), have been reluctant to grant approval to fuel dispensing nozzles with unsafe power supplies built in.
Another problem with powering fuel dispensing nozzles is that if the power supply is not built into the nozzle, it must be remotely located and wires run from the remote location, down the fuel dispensing hose, to the nozzle. The problem with this is that the nozzle is often twisted and turned by the user relative to the fuel dispensing hose. Such use presents the danger that the wires will bend too often and eventually fray or electrically short to one another. Due to the volatility of the fuel being dispensed, the situation can become dangerous and explosions may occur.
In view of the desirability of providing user friendly electronics, data input capabilities, and other user friendly items which require electric power in a fuel dispensing nozzle, it can be appreciated from the above discussion that it would be desirable to provide a safe, efficient, and easy to manufacture technique for providing electric power to a fuel dispensing nozzle.